ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
When Mutants Attack
When Mutants Attack 'is the 1st episode of Angelex. Plot ''It's a regular night in NYC. Angelex is on the edge of a tower watching over the city. He sees a blimp flying over the city. He takes it as no threat. Suddenly the bottom of the blimp opens and a green glowing liquid is released from the ship. it rains over 1/8 of the city. Angelex Sees it. Angelex: What the hell is that? Angelex jumps to the next roof and keeps on jumping until he has reached the street that the liquid rained on. He sees the whole street is full of the liquid. He sees mutants arising from the liquid Angelex: Who the hell? The Mutants hear Angelex and look at him. The mutants all jump on the wall and climb up to the roof where Angelex is. Angelex starts to run to the other side of the roof. He jumps to the next roof and runs to the end of it. He looks back and sees the mutants right behind him. Angelex: This is bad! The Mutants come closer and Angelex looks away and puts his hands in front. then he shoots fire from his hands, which sends the mutants to the other side of the roof. Angelex: I really hate doing that! One of the mutants, a tree monster, whose head is now on fire, gets up and runs towards Angelex. Angelex: Time to cool you down, Hothead! Angelex shoots Water out of his hands and puts the fire out on the tree monster. Then he blasts the ree monster off the roof. Angelex himself jumps down from the roof and lands on the street. he sees the liquid lowing towards him Angelex: I hope I can freeze this thing! He blasts as much as he can with water and then creates a wind that slowly starts to freeze the water, creating a block for the liquid. After some time water is frozen and the liquid can't flow anymore. Angelex: That's a lot better! Suddenly 3 police cars arrive with sirens and lights. They stop behind Angelex. 2 policemen step out from every car and point their guns at Angelex. Police Man #1: Stand Down, AngelX! Police Man #2: You're under arrest! Angelex: I really thought I could do this without you guys! Police Man #3: Put your hands where I can see them! Police Man #4: and turn around! Angelex: Okay! Angelex turns around and reveals a fireball in his hands! Angelex: Sorry, guys, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go! Angelex throws the bomb at the policemen's feet and jumps up a building and runs away. Later Angelex can be seen on Mr. Mills' shop's roof. He opens a window and jumps in. he lands on his bed and takes of the mask revealing his face. Lex: tough night! The takes off the suit, leaving him with only his underwear. He puts the suit in a large chest. He locks the chest and puts the key under the chest. Then he goes and shuts off the lights and gets in his bed. Lex: What the hell happened tonight? In the morning. Lex walks down the stairs and sees Mr. Mills watching TV. '' TV reporter: Yesterday an attack by AngelX was launched on the city. An unknown liquid was released upon the city, that mutated a scientist and a policeman. since last night, there are several people missing, and the police believe that they were mutated like the policeman and the scientist. ''Mr. Mills Shuts the TV off and looks up to Lex Mr. Mills: Lex, did you hear that? Lex: yeah! Terrible! Mr. Mills: That creep Angelex has rerisen. Not just that, now he's mutating others too! Lex: That's bad... What's for breakfast? Mr. Mills laughs a little, gets up from the sofa and walks to the kitchen with Lex. ''THE END''''' Characters Heroes *Lex Tennyson *Mr. Mills Villains *Mutants *Tree Monster *Police Men (only enemies of Angelex) Trivia Category:Reo 54 Category:Angelex Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres